earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Carry On 3
Characters * Olivia Cavanaugh * Sarge Steel * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Happy Harbor, RI * November 1st 2015, 1927 Local Time VOX Archive * Sarge Steel: So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real? * Dean Winchester: My boobs. chuckle * Sarge Steel: footsteps * Olivia Cavanaugh: Let's try this again. Why don't we start with your name. * Dean Winchester: I told you, it's Wayne. Bruce Wayne. * Sarge Steel: I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here. * Dean Winchester: We talkin', like misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble? * Olivia Cavanaugh: You got the faces of ten missing persons taped yo your wall. * Sarge Steel: Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect. * Dean Winchester: That makes sense. pause Because when the first one went missing, I wasn't even born! * Sarge Steel: I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. sliding on table, papers rustling So tell me, Dean... This his journal? * Dean Winchester: ... * Sarge Steel: sliding on paper, paper rustling I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out- I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. paper crinkling But found this, too. slamming on table, paper crinkling * Olivia Cavanaugh: "DEAN 35-111" * Sarge Steel: Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means. * Dean Winchester: ... * Shift: 27 minutes later * Sam Winchester: footsteps Hi. are you Joseph Welch? * Joseph Welch: Yeah. * Sam Winchester: Have you seen this man? tap, pause * Joseph Welch: Yeah, he was a bit older than what it shows there, but I know him. pause He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter. footsteps He go missing too? * Sam Winchester: Uh no... chuckle I'm actually a reporter, too. We're working on a story together. * Joseph Welch: Well, I didn't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. Them questions? sigh * Sam Winchester: About your wife Constance? * Joseph Welch: He asked me where she was buried. * Sam Winchester: And where is that again? * Joseph Welch: What, I gotta go through this twice? * Sam Winchester: It's fact-checking. If you don't mind. * Joseph Welch: In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge. * Sam Winchester: And why did you move? * Joseph Welch: I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died. * Sam Winchester: pause Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again. * Joseph Welch: No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known. * Sam Winchester: So you had a happy marriage? * Joseph Welch: pause Definitely... * Sam Winchester: Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time. 2 instances, car door opens with loud creak, pause Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white? * Joseph Welch: shuffling A what? * Sam Winchester: car door closes with loud creak, footsteps Woman in white? Weeping woman? * Joseph Welch: ... The hell? * Sam Winchester: It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. sigh Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundred of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women, you understand? But all share the same story. * Joseph Welch: scoff Boy, I don't care much for nonsense. footsteps * Sam Winchester: 2 instances See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them- * Joseph Welch: abruptly stop * Sam Winchester: And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. * Joseph Welch: ... * Sam Winchester: Then once they relized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again. * Joseph Welch: You think... you think that has something to do with... Constance? You smartass! * Sam Winchester: You tell me. * Joseph Welch: scoff, I mean, maybe... cracks maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back! grunt, footsteps * Shift: 52 minutes later * Dean Winchester: I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo. * Olivia Cavanaugh: sigh We gonna do this all day long? * Police Officer: opens Hey, thought you two might want to know. We got a sighting of his partner. * Sarge Steel: You have to go to the bathroom? * Dean Winchester: No. * Sarge Steel: Good. clinking, table shifting, handcuffs clinks * Dean Winchester: scoff Come on! Is this necessary? * Olivia Cavanaugh: Have fun. 3 instances, door closes * Dean Winchester: Oh, I will... pause, hand slapping table, leather sliding on table, grunt, leather sliding on table, chuckle, paper clip sliding on paper, papers rustling, chuckle, metal twisting, click, handcuffs clinking, clatter, leather sliding on table, papers rustling, fabric shifting, footsteps, click, metal twisting, click, window sliding open, clatter, fire escape rattling, distant police sirens, groan, fire escape rattling, grunt, thud, clatter, sigh, footsteps, chuckle, car driving, car door opens with loud creak Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal. door closes with loud creak * Sam Winchester: driving fast You're welcome. * Dean Winchester: Listen, we gotta talk. * Sam Winchester: Tell me about it. driving fast So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behing her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop. * Dean Winchester: Sammy, would you shut up for a second? * Sam Winchester: driving fast I just cant figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet. * Dean Winchester: Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Happy Harbor. * Sam Winchester: What? driving fast How do you know? * Dean Winchester: I've got his journal. You left it in the motel room... He left us a code: 35-111. Neet to call Bobby. I know what 35 means but I've got no clue about- gasp Sam, look out! brakes screeching Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Carry On 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Carry On Finale. * Another appearance of numbers 27 and 52. Links and References * VOX Box: Carry On 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Olivia Cavanaugh/Appearances Category:Sarge Steel/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Happy Harbor/Appearances